More than Friends?
by mattmiranda4eva
Summary: Completed Story! Sequel Soon. Have you ever fallen for you older sister’s best friend? Matt has, but what happens when Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda find out? Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda- 20 Matt-18 (artistic license)
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless they haven't been on the show or mentioned.  
  
Matt was walking down the linoleum path of the senior hallway getting to his locker for the final time. Dragging a trashcan from across the hall, he began to excavate the site soon to be recognized as his locker once more. Matt let out a small chuckle when he found his blue book, barely any blank pages left within the confines of the front and back covers. It was his journal from all throughout his four frustrating years at Hillridge High School.  
  
Setting the heavily worn in book off to the side, he finished cleaning out the tragedy in front of him. He finished his job and then grabbed the book, sticking it in his khaki messenger bag after flinging it over his shoulder as he made his way to the parking lot. After Matt dropped off his friend Andy, who was a junior, he began the memorized route back to his home in Hillridge. He was anxious to get home to see his sister and to do his daily routine.  
  
The now 18 year old young man jumped out of his navy blue and khaki Jeep Wrangler. He got out his house keys and unlocked the front door. Throwing his bag on the bed and heading towards his computer, he failed to notice his journal fall out of his bag and onto the comforter of his bed.  
  
Lizzie had come home earlier that day with Gordo and Miranda, having gotten out of college at the end of the week before. So it was no surprise to Matt when she knocked on his open bedroom door before coming in and plopping herself down on his double bed.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," he said, standing from his computer chair so fast that he left it spinning. Lizzie stood up from his bed, giving her younger brother a hug.  
  
In the two years that Lizzie had been at UCLA, Matt had changed drastically. This brought him closer to his sister. The boy once thought of as a troublemaker now stood as a 6'2" good looking man. Matt had been on honor roll for the past three years and was captain of the varsity basketball team his last year in school. This constant roll in the sports program built onto his already charming good looks.  
  
"Hey Matt! How's my not-so little brother? I haven't seen you since winter break! Had any girlfriends since then" she asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny sis. You know as well as I do that I didn't like any of the girls at my school," he replied shortly.  
  
"Okay then, had any boyfriends?"  
  
"Lizzie! You know that I'm straight."  
  
"Oh, come on, it was the perfect opportunity to ruffle your feathers." After saying this, she added a little extra by tousling his hair a little, the top of Matt's head being a hard-to-reach target. Lizzie went back to her comfortable spot on her brother's bed, this time she spotted the blue book.  
  
"So, are Miranda and Gordo home too?"  
  
"Yeah, Gordo drove us home in his Jeep and his Mom and Dad drove the 'U-HAUL'. Gordo took me home first because I'm on the way to Miranda's and then he was going to go unpack and come over with the rest of my stuff from the truck. Although," she paused and smiled, "he might as well keep it for the apartment next year."  
  
Matt froze when he heard 'apartment'. He put his pen down from the letter he was writing, as he did every day before, and looked up at the blonde on his bed. "Apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. The three of us, meaning, Gordo, Miranda and I are getting an apartment with four bedrooms for school next year. We'll each get our own room and we'll have an extra for when you visit us."  
  
"Cool! I get my own room at your apartment? Why not just get another roommate to share the rent with," the newly graduated boy asked.  
  
"The three amigos don't want to live with someone they don't know or can't stand." At this declaration, Matt gave his sister a pointed look that clearly stated the question 'since when can you three stand to live with me', but Lizzie wasn't looking. "Matthew, don't you even give me that look. You know you've changed a lot since I started going to Cal U in L.A.," Matt scoffed. "Hey, it's true. Miranda was just saying the other day that she can't believe that you are the same person as the Matt we knew in 8th grade. Do you remember when you had a crush on her when you were in the 6th grade and we were in 8th," at the mention of this ancient memory, Matt got a distant look on his face and his eyes became glued to the wall space right beyond Lizzie's head. "Matt? Are you there?" Lizzie waved her hand in front of her brother's face with no response, resorting to snapping her fingers and getting a jump-start from the man in the swivel chair across the room.  
  
"Hu..huh? Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little too well," 


	2. New Best Friends?

she mumbled under her breath. "So, now that you're out of high school, where are you gonna go? For college I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean. I was actually looking into UCLA, but I doubt that you three would want me tagging along on campus."  
  
"That's kinda funny."  
  
"What is, sis'?"  
  
"Just that that was something I was going to suggest to you. Another reason that we are getting a four bedroom next year was to ask if you wanted the bedroom left over if you went to UCLA with us. It would give Mom and Dad a break on tuition, cutting out room and board" was her reasoning.  
  
"Well, do Miranda and Gordo know about your idea?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? It was Miranda's idea in the first place!" 'Oops' thought Lizzie, a look plainly showing on her face the mistake she just made.  
  
"Why would Miranda offer up an idea .like..that.." he trailed off, loosing his nerve. He looked at the girl, no woman, that he had known since he was born. "Lizzie, is this part of the reason that you brought up that crush that I had on her six years ago? If it is then you better tell me before I just go ask her about it" he finished. There was dead silence in the house and then the two siblings heard a stop at the door.  
  
"Ask who what," a familiar voice echoed from the doorframe. Matt spun on his heal, having gotten off of his chair once more during his little spat at the older sibling.  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
Matt immediately cleared the frustrated look off of his face and went to hug his friend. Matt had befriended Miranda and Gordo when they had stared their senior yeah at H.R.H.S. and he had become a bit more normal. Now he was closer to Miranda than Gordo, but that was only because they had a weird type of instant connection.  
  
"Hey there! So, who were you talking about and why did it stop when I came in" she whispered in Matt's ear, half in, half out of their hug. Matt heard her and just pulled her closer once more, letting his mind wander a bit while he held his closest friend that he hadn't seen in months. Miranda shot Lizzie a look over Matt's shoulder that severely warned of "if-you-told-him-anything-so-help-me-God!".  
  
"It's great to have you home, at least for a little while. Do you guys want anything? I'm gonna get a soda from the kitchen." Miranda gave him a look in the eyes that, even though it looked a bit more off kilter than usual, he still got the message. "Okay, grape soda for the beauty on my right, and for the sister?"  
  
"How did you know to get her a grape soda, Matt? She almost always goes for orange soda" stated the confused girl to his left.  
  
"Miranda has been considered my best friend for three years and before that I was friends with Lanny, do you really think I can't tell what she's thinking by the look on her face?"  
  
"Not all the time, you can't" Miranda murmured under her breath.  
  
"Okay then, I guess you've got a point with Lanny, but I can't even do that, and Miranda has been my friend for over a decade."  
  
Matt just sighed and made his way to the kitchen. Lizzie fell back onto the bed, landing on the book she had spotted earlier. She picked it up and absent mindedly started flipping through the pages. Miranda walked over the Matt's desk and got comfortable in the computer chair that Matt had occupied less than ten minutes ago.  
  
"So, you didn't tell him anything about, well.you know. Did you?" Miranda said the last sentence with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She spun the chair until it was facing the desk and started to sign onto the Internet with her screen-name. While waiting for the DSL modem to kick into gear, Miranda let her view wander as her AIM buddy list was loading. Her hazel eyes locked onto a piece of stationary sitting there with a letter written in black calligraphic lettering. Her eyes scanned the top of the letter but what she read was too unbelievable for her to conceive. 


	3. Finding the Truth

While Miranda was working up the courage to show Lizzie the peculiar letter she had found, the older McGuire child had been flipping the pages in Matt's journal when a particular entry caught her eye. It had Miranda's name in it.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, look at this!" Miranda said, picking up the letter and showing it to her friend. Lizzie responded by shoving the book into the other girls hands, waiting for her to realize what it said.  
  
"Oh.MY GOD! I cannot believe this!! AHHH!! Lizzie, he feels the same way! I cannot believe that Matt has feelings for me too!!"  
  
"Shh! Do you want him to know that you know?! Or better yet, do you want him to know about you? I was talking to him about the apartment next year when you came up. He was saying that he was considering UCLA!"  
  
"Hey girls!!" Matt yelled from the top of the stairs. The two in his room scrambled to hide what they were each reading. Matt walked in carrying three drinks in his hands.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Miranda? I know that you 'said' that you wanted grape soda, but for some reason, I thought you changed your mind while I was down there, so I brought you back an orange soda." He explained. Miranda's eyes grew wide and she looked extremely puzzled.  
  
"Okay, that.is just plain old freaky. I DID change my mind when you were down there!" Matt shrugged it off as nothing but the girls exchanged a look that said "we should tell him". Lizzie stood from her spot and forgot to hide the letter again before explaining,  
  
"Hey guys, I'll be back in about a half hour. I've got to go get my purse; I left it in Gordo's car. See you two later." Lizzie gave Miranda a look on her way out the door.  
  
A/N: Sorry than my chapters are so short you guys. If you want me to post the end of this story let me know with a few reviews will ya? My other pen name on FF.net is muggle451 check that one out if you like "FRIENDS" fanfiction. Thanx, mattmiranda4eva 


	4. The Letter

May 28th, 2008  
  
My Dearest Miranda,  
  
Today was my last day being in high school and I find myself still writing to you. The box of these letters in my closet is past full, considering that there is one letter for every day of my high school career. I find it funny that even though I know that you will never see them, I continue to write you with all of my heart every afternoon, without fail.  
  
You became my best friend the year that I started at Hillridge High. My first day as a freshman, I caught you eye in the hallway and you encouraging grin is all I needed. My 6th grade crush that had been dormant in the back of my mind was reawakened and brought back full force and I realized right then and there, in the junior locker hallway, that I no longer had a crush on you, Miranda Sanchez. I fell in love with you.  
  
Now, four years later, I'm still falling. Every time I hear your voice, see your face, hear your name being said, or am graced with the joyful embrace of your laugh, I fall all over again, deeper and harder than before. I told Lizzie nothing of course. But I've recently realized that my older sister needs to know. In fact, she came home today. Oh, I've got to go, Lizzie just knocked.  
  
With all my love and more,  
Matthew McGuire 


	5. Why?

Previously: "Hey guys, I'll be back in about a half hour. I've got to go get my purse; I left it in Gordo's car. See you two later." Lizzie gave Miranda a look on her way out the door.  
  
"Alright then" said Matt, taking a seat on his bed. He heard a crackling sound and shot back up. His eyes darted to the piece of paper he has just sat on. The letter. Matt immediately paled. "Oh God."  
  
"Oh, God. Matt, it's not what you think" Miranda replied.  
  
"Oh, okay, so you didn't read it? You just moved it to the bed" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.  
  
"Well, no. I did read it." At this, Matt's head dropped. "Matt." He sat back down on his bed, a sorrowful look resting on his face. "Hey, Matt." After getting no answer, Miranda got off of the chair and sat next to her friend on his bed. "Look at me," she said, taking his face in her hands to meet his eyes with hers.  
  
"Why bother? I know that you are just going to sit there and tell me it'll never happen. I've liked you for years Miranda. Why should I give myself false hope that you'd like me back?"  
  
"HEY!! I'm extremely offended that you think I could be that sharp with my best friend. Wasn't Lizzie telling you about the apartment before I got here?" Matt's slight nod urged her to continue. "Well, the extra room for you when you visit was my idea. Don't you want to know why?" Matt let out a sigh and a little sniffle, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know why I'd need my own room when I'd be living on campus like ten minutes from the three of you. Although."  
  
"Although what?"  
  
"I doubt I'll be going to UCLA after this."  
  
"Matt, why wouldn't you go to the school you like? Just because I found out?" He simply nodded in reply. "Matthew McGuire, I am extremely disappointed in you."  
  
"Why? Because I decided not to go to school where I wanted to first? The only reason I applied there is because of you" Miranda's hand found Matt's and squeezed at this comment. Matt raised his head again and his head got closer to Miranda's. 


	6. Okay then

Previously:  
  
"Matt, why wouldn't you go to the school you like? Just because I found out?" He simply nodded in reply. "Matthew McGuire, I am extremely disappointed in you."  
  
"Why? Because I decided not to go to school where I wanted to first? The only reason I applied there is because of you" Miranda's hand found Matt's and squeezed at this comment. Matt raised his head again and his head got closer to Miranda's.  
  
She began to lean in and Matt suddenly looked away. "Why did you suggest that I have a room in your apartment anyways?" Miranda blushed and lowered her head in turn. "Well? Spill girl," Matt joked.  
  
"Okay then. Well, it WAS my idea to keep a spare bedroom for you at out place, but there's more to it than that" Miranda paused, looked at Matt, then decided to continue. " Well, first off, Matt, you have absolutely no reason to be ashamed of that letter or of your journal." Matt wasn't aware of the fact that they had read his journal as well.  
  
"You went through my bag to look for stuff?"  
  
"NO!! Lizzie found the book on your bed, maybe it fell out when you tossed the bag on your bed when you made a beeline for the computer after school." Matt chuckled at how well his best friend knew him. "Anyway, there is no reason for you to be anything but happy that I read those things Matt. I had no idea that you like me too."  
  
"Well, Lizzie knew that I liked you in sixth grade and she sure as hell knows that I like you now, why do you think she left? Other than to go make googly eyes at the man of her dreams."  
  
"Matt, you see the connection that those two have, don't you." This was said as more of a statement than a question. He looked at her with a "duh" kind of expression. "Well, they still haven't said anything to each other about it. Not since freshman year of high school. And you didn't realize something that I said, did you?"  
  
"No idea what you are talking about, on either freshman year or what I missed."  
  
"Matt, I said 'I had no idea you like me too'."  
  
"Miranda, are you saying what I pray to God I think you are?" 


	7. Revelations

Previously:  
  
"No idea what you are talking about, on either freshman year or what I missed."  
  
"Matt, I said 'I had no idea you like me too'."  
  
"Miranda, are you saying what I pray to God I think you are?"  
  
"I think so. As long as you aren't praying to god for something to happen that's not good," she joked. Matt took her face into his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back and they wound up leaning back on the bed, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and his arms making their way down to her waist. Miranda was the first to pull away.  
  
"What's wrong? Am I not a good kisser? Did I move too fast? Did you realize you don't like me after all? What is it" asked Matt, a scared look pasted to his face.  
  
"None of the above. It's just, when you kissed me.I dunno.it just felt so.."  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yeah, like, the fireworks that korny people always talk about, they were actually THERE!"  
  
"I know, I felt them too." Matt paused and the two adults let their eyes meet each other's. "Miranda?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know that we just kind-of 'got together', so tell me if I'm too fast okay? I just thought you should know, I keep falling in love with you, every time I see you or hear your voice, or even hear someone, no, ANYONE, say your name, and-" Matt's words were cut off when Miranda's mouth met his for the second time that afternoon.  
  
"I love you too Matthew McGuire. I've been waiting over a year to say that out loud," Miranda stated, after prying herself off of the young man that was half sitting, half lying next to her on the bed.  
  
"Okay, now that the most important conversation is out of the way. What were you going to say about the apartment idea?"  
  
"Oh, well," Miranda paused as a blush crept up her face. " I told Lizzie a while ago, and I mean a while, that I have feelings for you. She was really understanding about it, so I decided to confide in her. When Gordo and Lizzie came to me with the apartment idea, I told them that we should have a spare bedroom for when you visit. Then, while you were downstairs, getting me a soda, she was telling me how you were looking at UCLA and I told her to ask you to move in when and/or if she got the chance." Miranda said all of this extremely fast due to her nerves still being on edge.  
  
"So...let me get this right. You want to ask me to move in with you," Matt asked, a smirk showing plainly on his face. 


	8. Quick Decissions

"Well, kinda, yeah. But before we dive deep into all of the kinks we need to work out about what we consider each other and about our relationship, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Anything for you 'Randa."  
  
"Okay, two favors then. One, never call me that again, if you are going to call me something other than my given name, think of something original. And two, I need your old, prankster self to come out from that shell you put him in and help me come up with a plan."  
  
"Okay, to both favors, but, what is the plan for?"  
  
"Aww, you're soo cute when you're confused! Anyway, it's to help get your other good friend, Gordo together with your oblivious sister."  
  
"You mean to tell me that they STILL aren't together?! Geesh! A person would've thought that they would realize each other's feelings after that kiss in Rome. And that was what? Six years ago?!"  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that when I was in Mexico for that summer, my two best friends played tonsil hockey in a foreign country?!"  
  
Miranda's eyes grew wide at that statement and began to stand up. Matt caught her arm and held her gaze with his eyes. He began to rub small circles on the small of her back. This made her relax and she leaned on her now- boyfriend for comfort. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was placed softly on top of hers. Matt's intention was for it to be a comforting, calming gesture.  
  
"Shhhh, honey, trust me, it was nowhere near tonsil hockey. Gordo got him.ya'know what? I've got the whole damn explanation on tape. Where do you think Lizzie was going after getting her college degree? You thought she was gonna stay in Hillridge?"  
  
"I just always thought that she would stay in Cali.with Gordo and I. You know, the three amigos, forever and always? I didn't really get the full story of what happened in Italy. When I got home from Mexico, everything was like it had been, with those two skirting around their feelings for each other." Matt looked at the girl in his arms with admiration.  
  
"How is it that Gordo went all of these years and never saw how amazing you are" he asked almost at a whisper that not even Miranda herself could hear.  
  
"Aww, Matt, you are such a sweetie."  
  
"No, I meant it. I seriously am wondering how Gordo ever even thought of passing you up. Granted, he's been in love with my sister for years, probably since he could walk, but still," he finished, causing both of them to laugh. Matt let his gaze fall from her face and noted that not only were Miranda and he still on the bed, but she was scooting closer to him as well. Matt looked back up and just as his eyes caught the blue orbs in front of his own, all of his thoughts disappeared and all he could think about was how strong his feelings for Miranda were.  
  
"Matt," she asked. "Maatt."she paused and waved a hand in front of his face. When all she got in reply was a blink, she let her hand down only to let it go on a subconscious track to Matt's. Matt felt the warmth of her hand on his and when she let her hand give a light squeeze to his own, he jolted to attention. "Welcome back McGuire, where'd you go?"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went to your eyes. I could get lost in them forever." Hearing Matt's declaration, Miranda couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. "What are you doing? Why are you laughing so hard? Oh, wait, Miranda be careful or you'll-," his words were intercepted by a low thud. "fall off the bed." After seeing that Miranda was no longer laughing, but had an expression of amusement on her face, Matt slid from his position looking down from the bed and slowly got on his knees on the floor in front of his new girlfriend.  
  
Crawling to stretch himself out along the side of Miranda, Matt suddenly rolled over so that he was positioned directly on top of her. This caused Miranda's face to loose the smirk it had and any low, almost inaudible giggles to cease. Miranda's face lost the giddy happiness that was there moments ago and her expression was now readable only to the man that was on the floor with her. The smile slowly slid off both of their faces as the anticipation of what they both wanted to happen grew.  
  
"Matt, I-"  
  
"Shhhhh. We've got the rest of our lives for conversations. We only have today as the beginning of us." Matt quickly moved his hand to Miranda's cheek. Melting into the touch of her boyfriend, she didn't need any more words to know what they were both thinking. 


	9. New Discoveries

Leaning over his girlfriend of a half hour, Matt let his mouth slowly come in contact with Miranda's. Letting a soft moan escape her lips, she parted them and let her tongue escape to ask Matt for entrance to his own mouth. Silently giving her access, the two stayed on the floor next to his bed, slowly letting their mouths explore each other's as well as their hands beginning to roam. When the two parted, Miranda realized that she had pulled Matt's shirt half off and Matt found his left hand on her back, slightly caressing her skin underneath the material of her top.  
  
"Oh, God, Miranda, I'm so sorry. I got way too carried away with this. I never should have gotten down here with you," Matt exclaimed as soon as he removed his left hand from her back and his right hand from her hair. While Matt said this, Miranda just lay there, trying hard to catch her breath. Right as Miranda had let her arms snake up around his neck, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Ugh!! Lizzie, you really do have impeccable timing, you know that?"  
  
"So, I take it that you finally pulled your courage together, huh Miranda?"  
  
"Actually, dear sister of mine, when you left, you forgot to hide the letter you found better. I sat on it, heard it crackling, and saw that it had been moved and smoothed baritone voice. Lizzie laughed upon entry to her brother's room. Matt had stood up from his position on the floor, having rocked onto the balls of his feet from his kneeling position. Miranda, however, stayed in her position, shooting her best friend a look that made her loose the smirk on her face and caused her to worry a bit about her motives.  
  
"So," Matt broke the silence that had settled over the three of them. "Did you get your purse back?"  
  
"Yeah, and I told Gordo to hold onto my stuff that was in the U-HAUL. Since we've already found a few apartments we like, we figured we'd have you come with- help make the final decision. After all, you guys need to okay your room." At hearing room be a singular noun, both Matt and Miranda looked at her with slight disbelief.  
  
"Lizzie!" they both replied with surprise and shock.  
  
"What?" At their identical looks, she explained, "well, it's not like after what I'm guessing happened here, you'll be needing two separate rooms. Before you say anything, I'm not just talking about sex either. Matt, Miranda, you guys can't actually sit here and tell me that you can't imagine just climbing in bed and cuddling all night. I mean, come on! Just because you two are a couple now, it doesn't mean that living together has to mean that you are forever and completely serious. That would be a relationship years in the making."  
  
"Like you and Gordo," Matt ventured.  
  
"Yes, like me and- hey!! That is SOO not cool. Gordo and I aren't even together, let alone in a serious relationship."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't be." Miranda was liking how quickly she and Matt had taken the discussion and spun it around so that the focus was off how serious the two were about each other.  
  
"Oh, no you don't Miranda. This conversation is not about me and the boy who would be clueless. This is about you and my brother, and how serious you are. I want to know the truth, too. I don't want to hear that 'it's too soon to tell', or 'but I didn't tell him/her yet' crap, okay?" The two young adults sat there looking at Lizzie, trying to digest what she just said. "Oh, come on you two. You already know that you love each other, hiding anything else would be just plane old stupid at this point." Matt and Miranda sat there, dumbstruck by the other woman's words.  
  
"Well, Miranda, she actually DOES have a point. I'll answer if you will too" was Matt's reply. Miranda raised her face and let her eyes meet those of her boyfriend's.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'll answer," she said, concerned of what her answers might do to the relationship. "You go first though. I want to know what you think of 'us'."  
  
"Okay, I'll go first if you like. Miranda, yeah, I understand that we're young; I understand that we just got together, and yeah, I realize that I'm just starting college in like, three months. I also know that what I feel for you isn't just that puppy love that every teenager goes through. I know that I'm almost 19 and that you are 20, but you are the person I see when I think about the future. When I picture proposing, you are the one that I'm down on one knee for." When Matt finished, he saw that not only Miranda, but Lizzie as well, had tears in her eyes. "Your turn," he joked to ease the tension in the room, causing Miranda to chuckle through her tears.  
  
"Matt, there is no real way to follow up what you said to me just now. I know and realize all of those things too. I will have a hard time admitting this, but. When I picture the rest of my life, you're there in every important part. You, Matt McGuire, are the only man that I can imagine saying 'yes' to, the only man that I can picture the most important kiss of my life being with. I seriously think that you are the love of my life." When Miranda finished, Matt walked up to her and placed his right hand on her cheek and softly wiped her warm tears from her face with his thumb. Miranda's eyes met his, and she leaned forward, making their foreheads meet while keeping eye contact.  
  
"Okay, then. As much fun as it is for me to sit here and watch my best friend and younger brother be all lovey-dovey, I came in here to see how things went after I left for Gordo's. We are gonna drive down to campus tomorrow and pick the apartment. Matt, Miranda, Mom and Dad should be home in about an hour, wanna come down stairs and watch a movie with me and Gordo?"  
  
"Sure, you two aren't into each other at all," replied Miranda, breaking both the eye contact and the physical contact she had been sharing with her boyfriend.  
  
"I never said that 'Randa. I simply said that Gordo and I aren't dating. Is it my fault if my best friend also happens to be the boy who would be clueless? I drop hints all of the time. He's known me since I was one day old. You would think he'd know already."  
  
"Yeah, you'd think I'd pick up on six years of subtle hints and flirtations, but if that is the case, I'd expect the same from you, Miss McGuire." As Lizzie heard the words spoken from behind her, she froze at the all too familiar sing-song melody that the tenor spoke with. Turning only her head so that she could confirm the speaker's identity from the corner of her eye, there was a space of seven seconds from the time she saw David Gordon's face, and the moment that she fell to the ground in a dead away faint. 


	10. Author's Note

Just a really quick author's note. Sorry that this next chapter is taking so long. The hard drive on my computer had to be erased, so I had to go find what I had of the next chapter and go from there. Luckily my crappy computer has been given a second chance with a better virus protection program. It shouldn't be too long before chapter 10 is up and ready. And just think, it might be the last chapter, depending on the reviews that I get and if you want me to continue or write a sequel or whatever. I know this much, this story won't go into them all being at school living together, if you want to read that, give me feedback. And tell me you want a sequel. No flames or I quit here and now. 


	11. Finally Resolved?

"Lizzie," Gordo's tone became worried as soon as Lizzie hit the floor.  
  
"Gordo, you dirk!! Why did you have to scare her like that? You should have seen the look on her face the second she heard your voice," Matt said, the volume of his voice raising slightly after he took in the situation.  
  
"Matt, not helping. And what's with you two being all up close and personal with each other?" Gordo's face went from worried, to annoyed, to confused all within a few seconds.  
  
"Oh, long but good, important story, more on us later. Just take these," Matt replied shortly, handing Gordo a small vial of powder at the same time.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this? Eat it and die out of guilt" Gordo quipped.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Although, that is what would happen, should you ingest it. Just take the cap off and put it in Lizzie's face so she can sniff the tube, alright?"  
  
"Matt, hon, why do you have smelling salts?"  
  
"Well, do you remember Melina?" At Miranda's nod of confirmation, he continued. "Well, she went through this stage where she used to faint a lot. I got used to keeping them handy." As Matt explained this to Miranda, Gordo was following Matt's instructions. Gordo kneeled next to Lizzie, then shifted slightly so that his left leg was in an Indian style sitting position while he straightened his right leg and slipped it under the girl in front of him. Pulling her into his lap, he slid his right arm beneath her neck, holding the powdery substance under her nose with his free hand.  
  
"Ugh! Matt, get those foul smelling things out of my face," Lizzie said, keeping her eyes closed and swatting at the hand in front of her.  
  
"Lizzie, open your eyes. C'mon, let me make sure this isn't just another dream."  
  
"Okay," then she let her eyes flutter open. "What happened? One second I'm talking to Matt and Miranda, then the next thing I know, I'm curled up in your arms. Am I dreaming about you again?" There was a pause in which Gordo did nothing but look into the eyes of his best friend. Lizzie starring back, then she blinked and shook her head, as if to make sure that the sight in front of her was truly there. "Oh, God. Now I know this can't be a dream," she said, her forehead scrunching up in pain.  
  
"Oh? And why is that," Gordo replied, noticing the expression and becoming concerned.  
  
"Yeah, my head won't stop spinning."  
  
"Here, take these and drink this. You'll feel better, trust me." At the girl's skeptical look, he began to further his explanation. "It's just some aspirin and water. It'll make you become less light-headed and calm you down. I don't want you fainting again any time soon."  
  
"You spoil me, Gordo. Why are you so good to me?" As soon as she finished, she let her gaze wonder to his, only to see a look of pure adoration. "No, seriously," she pushed, "why are you so good to me," this time using a more inquisitive tune of voice.  
  
Instead of answering, Gordo framed Lizzie's face with his hands, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. As Lizzie went quiet and Gordo leaned down to meet her face with his, Matt and Miranda turned their attention to the others in the room.  
  
"Aww, Matt, look at them! They're finally gonna get together." Miranda spoke her words as quietly as she could muster, so as not to ruin the goings on of her two best friends.  
  
"Miranda, hun, why don't we go down stairs for a little while, or go to Lizzie's room and watch some TV, okay? I've got a feeling that once the lip-lock subsides, they're gonna wanna talk, so let's give them the courtesy that they gave us, huh? Whatta' ya say?" Realizing that the young man sitting next to her have a valid point, she agreed and the two began to exit the room as if it were a scene from a movie on mute, not making any noise that might startle the other two young people in the room.  
  
As soon as they heard the click of the door to Matt's room latching shut, Gordo and Lizzie were both torn from their previous mental state and were suddenly very aware of both their current situation and seating arrangement.  
  
"Uhh, well then." Lizzie's words trailed off as she began to sit up and gain her balance being on her feet once more.  
  
"Yeah, umm, what the hell.?" Gordo decided that her sentence needed an ending, and so opted to close the string of words for her.  
  
"Oh, God," she half said, half whispered before loosing her balance, being caught once again by her best friend before he steered both of them to take seats on her brother's bed.  
  
"You okay there, Liz? You shouldn't have gotten up so fast after fainting and then wasting your breath kissing me, you know. You might have gotten a concussion when you fainted earlier. We should have you checked out for any actual injuries."  
  
"Well, you do it; you're pre-med., aren't you? Why don't you just make sure that everything is all hunky-dory and take care of anything that's wrong?"  
  
"They put the prefix of pre on the med. for a reason. I'd have no idea what to do first."  
  
"I trust you Gordo," were the only words said, yet they accompanied an extremely sincere gaze into his eyes that was met with a shy look from the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Whatever, you're delusional. You'd better stay awake for the next couple of hours. I'm sure Miranda and Matt will help out. We've got to keep you busy for at least three hours now."  
  
"I think that you can keep me busy for a few hours even without Miranda and Matt."  
  
"Oh, did you want me to go to Blockbuster and get some PS2 games? Test your motor skills, hand-eye coordination? It's a definite possibility."  
  
"Okay, but Matt has plenty of games for our system. No need to make it a Blockbuster night."  
  
"Why couldn't Matt and Miranda have gotten together when we were all in High School together? On another note, why couldn't we?"  
  
"Good question, the only problem being, no one has an answer," Andrea replied. "Well then, lets go face the music of the best friend and kid brother, shall we?"  
  
"Well, what do you know," Matt remarked as he watched his sister and Gordo come out into the hallway. "the genius out of all of us doesn't have an explanation of why they never got together, but we do." "And what is that explanation, oh wise one?" When Gordo said this, he used the most sarcastic tone of voice he could muster, despite his level of actual curiosity to hear what the younger man had to say.  
  
"Duh, you were afraid to say something because you didn't know if the other felt the same and you were scared to risk the friendship that you've both got with each other." "I didn't think that he'd say something that made that much sense." Directing her gaze from her boyfriend to her brother, Lizzie continued. "You must have been analyzing our relationship for a long time." "Well, Melina was actually the one that analyzed most of it. Before she got really bad, she explained the whole thing to me. It was weird. She had known what was going on and what would eventually happen before either of you actually caught on. It was all figured out before you were in your sophomore year at Hilldridge High."  
  
"Sorry to bring her up Matt. I know it sucks to think about what happened. She was your best friend for a long time."  
  
"It's cool. I stopped feeling sorry for myself over that a while ago. Hey, we're all going to be roommates. You guys still think that we need that four bedroom place?" At Matt's last comment, all four of the friends started chuckling, Lizzie iving her brother a light smack on the back of his head.  
  
A/N: Want to know what happened to Melina? If you want, I'll write a separate story that happens before this one takes place and do that. Since I got so many reviews about doing a sequel to this fic, I have no choice but to continue the story of these four characters. Also, I'm apologizing again for such a long wait. Good thing my computer is fixed, otherwise there might be a few readers ready to hurt me. LOL. Review, the more I get, the sooner the sequel is posted. 


End file.
